Do You Love Me?
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: Syaoran tries to discover his feelings for Sakura and tries to understand why he felt this way. Sakura is also following Syaoran and tries to understand her feelings as well. Will they ever confess their feelings for each other? Read and find out!


My Ramblings: Konichiwa, Ichigo Kitty here! . I felt like writing a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. After reading so many of my friends. .; so here I am typing away. I hope you enjoy it anyway. My friends think I'm a pretty good writer but I wanna know what other people besides my friends think. I think they just wanna make me feel better. . ; Well, anyway I love writing anime fanfictions so I'm doing it wether anyone likes it or not or even read's them or not. I'm glad that your reading this though. (At least someone read's my fanfictions. ;;) Well, I hope to get some reviews on this sometime. Well, I guess I'll stop rambling my mouth off. Please I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. runs off (I'm not sure if still lets us use stars... o.o; I hope so.)

Do You Love Me?

Chapter 01

"I'm Sorry I'm Late"

Author: Sakura Emmart (AKA Ichigo Kitty.)

"" Speaking

'' Thinking

A/N Authors Note (It's mostly ramblings... ;;)

A young 13-year old auburn haired girl with beautiful green emerald eyes walks on a year of spring to her school. Right by her was a lavendar haired girl with sparkling blue eyes. (A/N T.T At least I think her eyes are blue...) Her name was Tomoyo Daijouji which was Sakura's most best friend. They have been friends since elementry school. (A/N Oh, I almost forgot, in this fanfiction Sakura and everyone else is in Junior High School. Sorry about that... ;;)

"Where's Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo as she looked back just to check and see if he was sneeking behind them maybe. "I dunno." sighed Sakura. "Didn't he say he would walk with us?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded remembering what Syaoran said from yesterday.

Flashback

"Maybe since this is the last day I get to stay here in Japan, maybe I could walk with you to school?" asked Syaoran with a smile. "Of course." blushed Sakura as she looked down. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow maybe." said Syaoran as he started to leave. "Ano, Syaoran-kun wait!" said Sakura as she was going to turn him by the shoulder or so it looked. Syaoran turned around instead and looked into her eyes. Sakura blushed once she saw his amber eyes that looked like two ruby stones.

"A-Ano, Why are you leaving to Hong Kong anyway Syaoran?" asked Sakura as she looked down with her hands holding together tightly and shaked a little bit nervous. "Uh...Well my mother wants to come back since I captured all the cards with you. Everything is peaceful once again." said Syaoran sadly as he looked down not showing that he was actually blushing. "Oh, I see." said Sakura. "I should let you go." said Syaoran as he turned around and lefted.

Sakura really didn't want him to go and felt like calling him again. But, then she thought she'd just be a bother. Of course, she wanted to spend time with him but maybe it was better off this way that she would let him go and see his family. 'They probably miss him so much.' thought Sakura as she let him go like he was nothing but wind brushing away from her.

Flashback Over.

"Hai, I remember perfectly." said Sakura as she looked down sadly as she held the tears back into her eyes trying not to worry anyone especially Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan..." said Tomoyo feeling like she had to do something about this. "Let's just go to class." sighed Sakura as she walked into the building of Tomoeda. 'Sakura-chan's not being as cheerful as she used to. I wonder what Syaoran's doing by letting Sakura worry herself to death like this. I wonder where he is...' thought Tomoyo as she ran up to Sakura to catch up with her since they were almost late to class. (A/N Because Sakura's always late so Tomoyo shouldn't walk with Sakura. )

In Class...

"Okay, I'll take roll, Yamazaki." called out Mrs. Mizuki. "Here." called Yamazaki. "Chiharu." Chiharu next to Yamazaki raised her hand next. "Here." called Chiharu. "Meiling." Meiling behind Chiharu raised her hand waiting for Syaoran and Sakura to show up. "Here." called Meiling sounding impaitent as she waited for Syaoran and Sakura. "Eriol." Eriol was behind Tomoyo's desk waiting for her but more paitently than Meiling. "Here." called Eriol as he raised his hand with a smile. (A/N Oh, I forgot to say...Eriol + Tomoyo are a couple in my fanfiction since they make a perfect couple! .)

"Sakura." called Mrs. Mizuki and right when she said that Sakura and Tomoyo rushed in and sat down breathless. 'I made it.' thought Sakura relieved. Sakura noticed the classroom was quiet and she looked at Mrs. Mizuki-sensei. Mrs. Mizuki just smilied sweetly at Sakura as she looked confused at Mrs. Mizuki. Soon, Sakura relized they were calling roll. "Here." smilied Sakura. Mrs. Mizuki smilied and checked her down here. "Where's Syaoran?" asked Meiling under her breath. Sakura looked next to her at Syaoran's blank desk.

Sakura looked sadly at the blank desk and shrugged. Meiling looked at Sakura confused noticing she wasn't as cheerful as usual. "Tomoyo." said Sakura sadly.

"Huh?" asked Tomoyo turning to her with a smile. "W-Where's Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura with her head down looking at the blank floor with sadness. Tomoyo shrugged with a sad look on her face as well. "Tomoyo." said Mrs. Mizuki "Here." said Tomoyo quickly snapping out of her sad mood with a smile on. Mrs. Mizuki smilied back kindly.

"Syaoran." called Mrs. Mizuki. "Ano..." started out Sakura sadly trying to confess he was absent until Syaoran quickly burst in the room. "What is this a rush fest?" asked Chiharu with a confused look seeing Syaoran running to his desk next to Sakura. "You know about Rush Fests-?" started out Yamazaki until Chiharu pulled his head back. "Yeah, Yeah." said Chiharu sturnly as she pushed him away knowing he's gonna tell another lie. "Why didn't you come earlier?" said Meiling annoyed. "Huh?" asked Syaoran to himself as he quickly looked at Sakura with her face so sad it seemed though tears would fall out if Sakura wasn't holding them in.

"Uh...Sakura-chan..." said Syaoran softly as he looked at Sakura's sad face her glimmering eyes shined her face as she let go of her tears that gently fell out. "I-I-I.." started out Syaoran feeling guility as the cause of her crying. "S-Syaoran-kun." blushed Sakura as more tears fell out. Mrs. Mizuki looked at them sadly as well. "Would you two like to speak with each other in the hall?" asked Mrs. Mizuki. "Please Sensei." said Syaoran as he stood up with Sakura and took her hand gently. Mrs. Mizuki nodded and gave a kind smile to both of them for their permission to exit class. Sakura and Syaoran walked outside in the hallway to talk.

End of Chapter One


End file.
